Polyurethanes are used in the fields of paints, adhesives, coatings, elastomers, artificial leather/synthetic leather, foams, resins cured by activation energy rays and the like and are useful resins with a wide range of uses.
In general, polyurethanes are known to have various characteristics depending on the structure of the constituent polyol. A polyester polyol containing 3-methyl-1,5-pentanediol as a diol component is highly useful because a polyurethane having excellent flexibility and excellent hydrolysis resistance can be obtained (PTL 1 and PTL 2).